This disclosure generally relates to system and method of communicating information pertaining to vehicle use and position. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a system and method for real time monitoring of vehicle use and operation.
A vehicle on board diagnostics interface provides the capability of monitoring real time vehicle operation. A telematic device provides for communication of vehicle information over a wireless communication network. The telematic device may be connected to the on board diagnostics interface or can be connected in a different manner to receive information gathered regarding vehicle operation and position. The telematic device may transmit information obtained from the vehicle to a remotely located computer through the wireless network. The data may be utilized to characterize vehicle and driver performance along with providing location information on the vehicle.